Loving The Fatima Sisters
by The Purwhite Stardust Prince
Summary: The gang is in Marrakesh, and Daphne and Velma want to rebirth the Fatima Sisters not for the festival but for Shaggy and Fred, just for one night of passionate romance. One-Shot, M for a Reason.


Author's Note: This is not tied to the main story of Scooby Doo I'm doing. It's a One-Shotter. Pretty much my take on an Ep. This whole one shotter in in Daphne's POV. this fic is also for fanfic name: arashi wolf princess. I normally don't do requests when I'm already at work of other one but this is the first request of a fic I ever got. So I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo.

Loving The Fatima Sisters

Daphne's POV: Once again, we were in Africa taking it easy but this time we were in Marrakesh, Morocco. Home of sexy outfits, one of the most exotic beaches and one of my favorite dances: Belly Dancing. it's a good time to show off my secret seducting moves to my boyfriend Fred. Mystery Incorperated had grown closer and closer now that Velma and Shaggy are an item it took Scooby a while to warm up to Velma but as we told him we all will love him, he's family to us. But anyway, back in reality, Shaggy Scooby and Fred were playing volleyball, while Velma and I were sunbathing, as always I looked good in my purple and pink bikini, while Velma had the same bikini I had, only hers was orange and red.

"Isn't this just great Velma?" I said. "A nice relaxing day at the beach with no monsters, and with a relief that none of us is single?"

"It sure is." Velma replied. "I thought for one that Scooby would never let anyone be so close to Shaggy with him being his best friend and all."

"And yet when he stole food from you, you didn't seem to get mad."

"I'm actually kind of glad but it was a rare thing. There were time when Scooby did eat our food as well. But for me being glad for him actually eating my food, it actually does help to keep my figure. I never thought I'd be this beautiful, for a geek."

"I know. But if anything, you always looked beautiful."

"Why, thanks Daphne."

"You're welcome. So what are you and Shaggy doing tonight?"

"Well, knowing Shaggy he can't resist going somewhere to eat first. But after that we are going to a belly dancing show. You?"

"Fred wants to see that show as well. But come on. Why does he

need to see other women belly dance for?"

"If you ask me when we did that they had their eyes on us the while time. Who needs to go to some show?"

"Why go to theirs when we can create our own?"

"What do you have in mind Daphne?"

"We give them a show, one which they will never forget. You ready my fellow Fatima Sister?"

"Let's do it. Fatima Sister."

As we gave out our secret handshake we prepared to give our boyfriends a show. That night in our hotel rooms, Fred and Shaggy were downstairs ordering room service for Scooby. While Velma was talking to Scooby in their room, I waited for her in mine and Fred's . Our Rooms also had 2 beds as well. After a while, Velma came in, Once Scooby was informed to send Shaggy here, Velma came inside and we quickly changed into our Fatima outfits.

"Daphne! Velma! Hurry up or we'll be late for the entertainment!"

"Like yeah! Scooby's too occupied so let us go now before he change mis mind."

"Okay, we get it guys!" I said and with that we took our time painting our toenails and applying our makeup. As 10 minutes went by, we were done. We opened up the door and came out seductively. Fred and Shaggy couldn't believe what they were seeing. But then they could, we were being chased by monsters and disguised ourselves as many things. We walked close to our respective boyfriends.

"Daphne I always loved how you wear sexy clothing but we really need to go we're already late for the festival."

"Sit down." I said as Velma and I pushed our boyfriends to the beds.

"But what about the entertainment?" Shaggy replied. Then me and Velma suddenly stood back to back.

"Why you're looking at it Shaggy." I said.

"We're the entertainment." Velma added. Then we soon began to dance as slowly and sexually as we could, swaying our hips left and right, in a circular motion, any which way which would make our boyfriends become hard, horny, and hypnotized to want us. We began to tease their bodies now as we continued our dancing.

"Fred. Forget the festival, I believe this was something better." Shaggy said. And Velma suddenly took off her pants and shirt as she was now in her orange and red lingerie set ready to please her boyfriend.

"I agree." Fred said as I followed suit and did the same thing showing my purple and pink lingerie set off to him. Once we got our boyfriends naked. We began to have our way. I started to please Fred's shaft by licking all around, which was putting Fred in a tailspin. Shaggy was groaning loudly already as Velma already has him in her mouth. She must have learned much from me. I'm so proud of her. It wasn't long before I had Fred in my mouth pleasing him as he began to groan loudly.

"Oh, Daphne!"

I kept on going until he had his orgasm and had drank what came out of him, finally we were ready for the main course. I took off my lingerie until I got naked and took him inside me fitting every inch of him and had began to ride him very deeply. The pleasure was so intense that I could barely concentrate as I circled my hips. Amist of the moaning from me and Fred, I hear screaming and moaning from Velma as I saw her and Shaggy doing it doggy-style. Scooby must have really influenced them if the really love that position. But me and Fred were soon close to our own orgasms as well.

"Fred I'm coming!"

"Me too Daph! Oh, Daphne!"

"Fred!"

I was only able to spill a few of my juices on his shaft before he pulled out and spilled his on my breasts. He stopped to see Shaggy spill his juices on Velma's butt, soon after he collapsed on top of her. Fred looked at me and gave me a sweet passionate kiss.

"Want to do it Scooby Style?"

As horny as I still was to answer correct I only said one thing.

"Scooby Dooby Doo."

"Hey!"

"That's our line!" Velma and Shaggy said. With them still being spent.

"Scooby's part of our family too." I said.

"Yeah. We care for our friend just as much as you guys do." Fred added. "Now, where were we?"

I got on all fours just for Fred as he continued from there and it wasn't long before we were moaning again that Shaggy and Velma went another go doing it while sitting up. And pretty much the room was filled with pleasurable moans from the family of Mystery Incorperated.

Author's Note: hope you guys like this one shot i whipped up. but anyway please feel free to look at my other works. And once again, thanks.


End file.
